God Eater: Arc Trio
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Three friends make a promise, to grow up and become God Eaters. To fight the Aragami and avenge the deaths of their families, this is the story of those three. First ever god eater story takes place after the events of GE2 Rage Burst. OCxOCxOC triangle pairing.


God Eater: Arc Trio

By: Junior Gordon

Chapter 1: A Promise Kept

 _This is barren wasteland, a land plagued with uninhabitable cities that can no longer sustain life. Humanity has dwindled, becoming the bottom of the food chain, prey for the large monsters that plague the land known only as the Aragami._

 _This is hell… and yet… it's also my home._

 _So many lives were taken by those monsters that none could count how many, but now humans can fight back. We have the god arcs weapons made of Aragami oracle cells, the only thing that can kill these monstrous gods. It's because of that people who use them are known as God Eaters._

 _Now it's my turn to fight..._

* * *

Opening his eyes, a young man found himself a large room empty room. His back resting on a cold examination table, his gold eyes staring at the large needle like object above him until a sound of a machine came from his side. A red case opened at his side revealing a large red blade and two halfs of a red bracelet resting next to it. The boy reached out with his right hand and grasped the blade's hilt, the strange bracelet protruded a black symbiote like material that connected itself on his wrist.

"We will now begin your aptitude with the new type God Arc." A male voice announced through the room's speakers. "We will be injecting Oracle Cells into your body, the bracelet will fuse into your flesh and will stay on for the rest of your life."

As the voice finished, the needle above the boy began to spin and slammed itself into the bracelet. The boy screamed out as he was shot with extreme pain, his arm felt as if it was on fire as a black mist emanated from his wrist. He spasmed and rolled off the table with the blade still in his hand cursing out at the ceiling as the pain continued.

"Congratulations, it seems your compatibility rate was perfect." The blue haired boy heard the voice speak, he groaned as the pain slowly disappeared. The bracelet had changed into a black and gold color on his wrist as the black mist disappeared, he raised the blade into the air and swung it with ease. "Starting today you are a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters."

 _When I experienced that pain, I remembered something important to me. It was my reason for being here… a promise made by the three of us._

* * *

"Will you guys quit it already?" A young girl with thick black hair at the age of 13 pouted as she stood before the two boys sitting in front of her. To her left was a light pink colored boy with short messy brunette hair wearing large circular glasses that hardly fit on his face, the other was a boy with a little darker skin tone with blue hair with streaks of red in it. He glared at the ground, piercing it with his golden eyes. The sad and angry look on their faces was really irritating the girl. "Horu, Kageichi, come on can't you guys stop being all depressed like this?"

"How come you're not upset though?" The brunette named Horu asked her. "Toffee you were at this orphanage two years before us right? Yet when it comes to the three of us we all lost our families on the same day… my dad, and yours and Kage's parents too. Doesn't this day make you sad?"

"Of course it does, but I don't want them to look down at me and see me so depressed." She told him bluntly but quickly regretted her tone as the boy began sniffling. "Oh Horu, don't cry ok? I'm sorry if I was hard about it, you guys did lose them only a year ago after all." An awkward silence fell upon the three until another child in the orphanage's bedroom turned on it's only radio.

 _In recent news, the rate of Aragami near the wall has increased by up to 30 percent. This has given us a huge disadvantage when trying to increase our food rations, however our chances have also been increased due to the new recruits of Fenrir. These new God Eaters have stood their ground and have singlehandedly defeated several Aragami without any casualties so far. With them fighting to protect us, perhaps there's hope for our future yet._

After hearing the news announcement, Kageichi suddenly stood up and ran out through the bedroom door. "Kage wait!" Horu called out and followed as fast as he could with Toffee in tow. They ran outside to find the boy in front of the orphanage, his head pointed into the sky at the shining sun. "Kageichi? What's wrong? A-Are you ok?"

"... I decided… I'm gonna make them all pay." He spoke turning back to his friends. "I'll kill all the Aragami and make them pay for taking our parents away. I mean it too, when I grow up… I'll be a God Eater and kill all of them!"

"What!? B-But Kage, you might get killed!" Horu pleaded with him. "Joining with Fenrir might sound cool, but you'll be fighting the Aragami all the time. You can end up getting eaten up and killed, o-or even worse and then you…" He catched his glasses just as they were about to fall, his green eyes beginning to well up with tears. "P-Please don't do it Kageichi. I don't wanna lose you too…"

"I feel the same way as Horu, right now you're just being a kid." Toffee told.

"I am a kid, we all are Toffee!" Kage retorted. "But I don't care about that, I'm sick of the Aragami and everything they've done. They've destroyed our homes, our families, our whole lives! Why shouldn't I fight them? I want to be able to get back at them for what they've done, I wanna do something! Don't you guys feel the same?"

Toffee and Horu were silent, staring at their friend as he glared at them for a reply. Sighing, she was the first to make a reply. "Why is it you always have to act like you're the leader of the three of us? I'm the oldest out of the two of you remember? So if anyone's gonna join and become a God Eater first it'll be me."

"Huh? T-Toffee not you too!" Horu looked at his friends and the determination on their faces showed them what they thought. "I thought at least you'd help me stop him Toffee… I want us all to stay together. So if joining Fenrir means we all have to join to do that… then I'll do my very best to keep you guys alive."

"Then we're doing this for sure, alright boys hands in!" Toffee smiled as she held out her hand in front of them. The boys soon did the same and held their hands on top of hers. "We make this promise right now, that when we grow up the three of us are gonna become God Eaters."

"Right!"

 _That was promise we all made to each other, a promise that we strived for together for ten years. Toffee had made it one year before us, and now it was finally our turn._

* * *

"Kage? Kage! Kageichi please wake up!" A voice rung in the boy's ear, his eyes stirring awake as he found himself laying on his side. His vision finally cleared up to see a young man large glasses looking at him worriedly. "Oh thank goodness, you're alright."

"Horu… it is you." He sat back up in his seat, looking around to find himself in a waiting room he was asked to be in after his aptitude test. "That's right, you did the test before me. I don't remember you being here when I came in though."

"I went to use the bathroom and came back to see you falling back onto the couch. What happened?" Horu asked.

"Oh right, I think I might've fainted once I got in here and sat down." Kageichi yawned looking back at the new bracelet on his wrist. "All that pain just to be a God Eater… you think there would be a better less painful way to put these on."

"Hehe yeah…" Horu grinned. "We're finally here, we became God Eaters and now we're here in the roaming base Friar. It's hard to believe that of all of Fenrir… we get qualified as members of Blood who're like one of the best of the best God Eaters."

"Guess that shows we're totally awesome then huh?" He casually joked just as a loud banging rang from the door. "The heck was that?"

His question was answered when the door opened automatically, revealing a young woman before the two. She was tall hefty girl with skin like chocolate and a large afro on her head, she wore a pair of blue overalls that almost seemed like they were constricting her bare bosom and in the middle of them showed the symbol of Fenrir a wolf's face. "There's my two boys!" She pounced on the two, grabbing them under her arms and suffocating them on each breast. "Welcome to Fenrir guys, bout time you finally joined."

"T-Toffee!?" The two boys replied in disbelief, their friend they hadn't seen in a year had changed in such a BIG way.

"In the flesh, aren't you glad to see me?" She asked the boys as they still stared at her with surprise. "What's wrong? You act I look so different."

"N-No not at all!" Horu defended. "I-I mean you have changed Toffee but not like all change. I-I mean that you um... y-you've gotten um..."

"Big... you're a very big girl." Kageichi finished as his gaze wandered down to her chest.

"Aww thanks boys, now how about we do something for old time's sake." Toffee held out her hand in front of her, the boys smiled as they joined their hands with hers. The memory of their childhood flashing in their minds. "We all kept our promise. From here on out... we're all God Eaters."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your reunion." A voice belonging to a young man came from behind Toffee. He was a man in his twenties with grayish blonde hair and pale colored eyes to match, wearing a black jacket with half length sleeves with gold accents that went with his pants and boots. A white buttoned down shirt was worn underneath his jacket and a thin red ribbon around his neck, a large bracelet the same as the three friends on his wrist. "Congratulations once again on joining our fight. My name is Julius Visconti, on behalf of all of us I welcome you to Fenrir's special forces, Blood."

"That voice… you were on the speakers during my aptitude test." Kageichi said.

"That's right, Julie here tends to see the new recruits during the test to feel them out." Toffee grinned patting Julius' shoulder. "When I saw him for the first time I practically died, the co-commander of the Blood Unit watching me become a God Eater is just so cool."

"Jannika, I thought I had asked you not to call me by that name." He reminded her.

"And I thought I asked you not to call me by my first name, just call me Toffee like everyone else!" She teased.

"T-Toffee you shouldn't be doing that, he's a commander remember?" Horu pleaded with her.

"Oh relax, he might act serious but Julie here is a really cool guy."

"Toffee has been an asset to us as well, everyone in our unit has been surprised to see someone of her…" Julius' composure seemed to shift in awkwardness as the girl's body came to mind. "Stature…"

"No need to be subtle I know I'm a big girl, I just don't know where it all goes lately." Toffee giggled at her joke, but the three only stood there in disbelief.

"I can think of two good places where it all goes…" Kageichi muttered.

"Alright you two, it's time for a medical checkup." Julius brought the room back to his attention. "Once you're done we'll be beginning your training regimen in the simulation room."

"Alright, that's what I wanna hear!" Kage grinned with enthusiasm.

"Y-Yes sir!" Horu answered.

* * *

 _During our time in the medical room, the three of us finally caught up. While Horu and I were working hard so was Toffee, she's been on the field fighting against the Aragami that we all swore fight together. With the three of us us together we can do it, and it all starts here in this simulation room._

"Okay boys, are you ready?" Toffee called through a control room looking over Friar's simulation training room. Kageichi and Horu stood with their God Arcs in hand, she noticed how Horu's was a large hammer with a black and gold design. "Hey Horu, I didn't know you chose a boost hammer for your choice of weapon."

"Oh um, well I rather like the hammer that's all." Horu told. "W-We're ready to start the training whenever you are Julius sir!"

"Yeah, bring it on!" Kage cheered.

"Alright, begin the training exercise." Julius ordered as the technicians activate the simulation. The two recruits watched as the empty room they were once in had transformed into a barren wasteland. Sand and debris of destroyed buildings scattered all around them. "We will start you off with some of the smaller Aragami, even if it's a training simulation take seriously like it was the real thing. You're going to be fighting with your life on the line from now on, remember that."

"Then let's do this!" Kageichi was the first to charge into battle, the simulation began creating several copies of Aragami. Ogretails, two legged creatures with ogre like faces and fangs were the first to appear. Holding his God Arc with both hands, Kage dashed forth with speed he never had before and swung his blade with enough strength that cut the first Aragami he faced in half. "Whoa… how did I…."

"The new cells in your body increases your physical abilities, your strength and speed now are more better suited to battle against the Aragami." Julius explained.

Hearing that, Kage grinned and continued his attack in the simulation. The Ogretails attacked swinging their tails and shooting out the spikes from them, with his new speed he dodged their spikes with ease. He swung his blade cutting at another of the monsters, jumping into the air he dodged another attack and stabbed straight down into an Ogretail's head.

"Kage, look out!" Horu was the first to notice the creatures in the air, several egg shaped cyclops Aragami with human like women bodies fused at the front of them called Zygotes began to charge at Kageichi. Horu's God Arc reacted with his thoughts, its symbiotic body began to change switching its hammer with that of a large gun resembling a sniper rifle. Focusing his aim, Horu fired a volley of bullets that destroyed the Zygotes. "Be careful, they're coming from above too!"

"Thanks Horu, have my back ok?"

"Right!" Switching his God Arc back to its hammer, Horu charged into the fray as well. The back of the boost hammer opened up to reveal a rocket thruster, it fired up and boosted his speed for a powerful spinning swing that smashed into several Orgetails in his way.

"Yeah, that's my boys!" Toffee cheered as she watched from above. "See Julie I told you didn't I? My boys are gonna be great God Eaters just you see."

"Hmph, perhaps you're right." Julius smiled as he continued watching them.

 _Standing back to back, God Arcs in our hands as we slashed and shot at every Aragami in our way. I never noticed until later but I was smiling the whole time. We did it. We're doing it! The promise the three of us made was kept at last._

 _Today… We're God Eaters._

* * *

Character Bios:

Name: Kageichi Kagi

Age: 20

Occupation: God Eater

Weapon: Varies between blades, boost hammer, charge spear and variant scythe/Assault and sniper rifles

Height: 5'11

Weight: 192

Codename: Kage

Name: Horu Koizumi

Age: 21

Occupation: God Eater

Weapon: Boost Hammer dubbed Tohru Sanmyaku/Sniper and Blast gun

Height: 6'2

Weight: 195

Codename: Digger

Name: Jannika "Toffee" Jordan

Age: 23

Occupation: God Eater

Weapon: Boost Hammer/ Blast and Assault guns

Height: 5'9

Weight: 210

Codename: Toffee

My first God Eater story, playing the first game I really hope the second one comes to the US. Read and Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
